Queen of Spades
by Nayamashii Roze
Summary: Summer vacation continues for Organization XIII. As a way to bring everyone together, Luxord hosts a poker night. Larxene decides to attend, but something weird happens to her by the end of the night. Is the sadist getting an unexpected chance at love?
1. Chapter 1: Poker Night Pt1

**Title of the FanFic:** Queen of Spades

**Summary:** Summer for Organization XIII has been pretty slow, not much has happened within the walls of The Castle That Never Was. The latest thing that really caused a stir was the scandalous news of Zexion and Demyx. What the hell is all that about? The Savage Nymph of the Organization is not really pleased with this 'vacation', she has been completley bored out of her mind ever since it started. That is until Luxord proposed a poker night for the members of The Order. After that night, things will never be the same with the sadist again. Will Larxene have a chance a love? Despite the fact that she's...Well a sadist... _The sister fanfic to 'Mirage Symhpony'._

_  
_**Pairings:** Larxene // Luxord

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix!

** Dedication**  
Okay this one is for Kiri! You've been such a joy to meet, your the greatest admin in the world! You do such a good job with the forums, I'm really happy I stumbled upon this board earlier this year. Your understanding, nice, as well as sooo much fun to plot with! Your the best person to create explosive plottage with! Thank you so much for all your hard work! I really hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, because it's all for you! You deserve it! 3

----------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Poker Night Pt.1**

"Prepare to loose!" The Graceful Assasin smiled confidently as he sat at the table, a sly grin wiped across his face. It was poker night at The Castle That Never Was; Luxord realized that ever since 'vacation' started the Organization's productivity had hit an all time low. He decided to spice things up a bit by proposing a challenging poker night for the various members of the Organization. Luxord sat at the head of the curved table, a large poker bench was set up in one of the castle's parlors. Marluxia sat down at the edge, excited at tonights little game of cards. He knew Luxord was the master, but Marluxia had a feeling that tonight's luck would be his side. "Don't be so sure of yourself Marluxia.." The Chilly Academic sat at the middle of the table, he chuckled evily; Vexen was actually not too bad at playing cards. This whole summer he has been conducting high tech experiments inside his lab; it was time for a little break. Vexen thought playing cards was a good way for the Organization to bond, after all the scientist was in the mood for some _health_y competition.

"Why don't you go back to your lab and experiment on something? No room for old timers at the poker table." he said with a smirk. "I think you'll find yourself quite surprised..." Luxord cracked a smile as he began to shuffle the deck of cards; he was glad everyone was coming together. What this Organization needed right now was some unity, after all they were a team. "Hah! Don't make me laugh!" he said in a snide tone. "Hey kiddies! What seems to be happening here?" Axel suddenly appeared, sitting down on the other side of the table beside Vexen. "What are you doing here?" asked Marluxia with a grimace. "What? I can't spend time with my old pals peter pansy an ancient austin?" The other two sitting at the table rolled their eyes at the red head's remark. "Your one to talk, you little firefly.." stated Vexen in an irritated tone. "Who invited you anyway?" asked Marluxia. "If you must know, it was Luxord. It sounded interesting enough, so I decided to check it out." "Hey Luxord, what's the big idea?" Marluxia crossed his arms, he didn't like Axel much, neither did Vexen. Both of them seemed annoyed at the Flurry's apperance.

"I just thought we all needed to spend some more time together." said Luxord as he continued to shuffle the cards, still bearing a smile. "Unity!? Hahah!" Marluxia laughed; the Organization was in a constant state of _disorganization_. Nobody liked anybody, everybody had some type of problem with one of their co-workers, it was mess. "Well that's honorable. I respect your concerns for the Organization." mused Vexen as he nodded his head. "Oh by the way, Demyx and Zexion won't be able to make it tonight." stated Axel. At that time Marluxia burst out laughing; "Oh well that's a shocker, they're probably making out in the castle library again. Ugh, how shameless..." At that comment Axel's hand burst into flames, a ball of fire forming in his palm. "One more comment like that and I'll be sure to turn your rose garden into an inferno." said Axel, a devious smile on his lips. "Hmph" Marluxia grunted and flipped his hair, turning himself away from the Flurry. "I don't understand what has come over my fellow colleague..." Vexen scratched his chin, thinking as to why Zexion would ever think of getting together with a blonde ditz like Demyx. Why would he get with _anyone_ in the first place? Vexen did not know what was going on with the Schemer, it was quite the mystery.

"Come now, were here to play poker. Not gossip." stated Luxord, as he began going through a breifcase of multi-colored chips. The Gambler of Fate was aware of Demyx's relationship with Zexion; however he had no opinion on the topic. After all it was none of his buisness, they could do what they want. As long as they didn't drag the gambler into it. "I'm not sure about that." said Marluxia as he examined his nails, he was already getting bored of dealing with these people. "Marluxia, stop being such a pest. Speaking of pests, where's Larxene?" asked Axel, looking around. "I'm right here." The electric blonde walked up to the table and took a seat next to her partner in crime, Marluxia. "Nice to finally see you." snickered Axel, he had never really gotten along with Larxene. "However last time I checked it was poker night, not a girl's night. So you might wanna scram." teased the spiked red head. "Now, now Axel, everyone is welcome to play.." Luxord looked up at Larxene, looking into her aqua eyes as he shuffled the deck. Larxene winced and looked away, rolling her eyes; "I don't need your help. Anyways, I regret to inform you I'm the last one coming for tonight. I ran into Xigbar earlier today and he told he was going to be off in a training session all night with Lexaeus and Xaldin." "Psh, typical. And I'm pretty sure Saix won't be joining us." said Axel with a yawn.

"Hah, they have no personality." added Marluxia. "I suppose they are preparing themselves for the Organization's return in the fall. However that's quite over doing it wouldn't you say? I know Lexaeus told me he was on some new diet..." "Nobody cares old man." stated Larxene, with another roll of her eyes. Vexen glared at Larxene, he didn't really like the famale in addition to the Assasin; she was nothing but a nuisance. "Can we just get on the game?" "Someone's anxious." Axel smiled devilishly as Larxene sneered at the Flurry. "Not as much as you. Horndog much?" "Why Larxene, is that an invitation?" he asked with a cocky wink. "Ugh, your disgusting." she said with a twitch. "Okay are you all ready? Do you all _know_ how to play poker?" Luxord did not want to go through another Demyx incident, he desired a nice smooth game tonight. Everyone nodded which was the gambler's cue to deal the cards.

"Now were all going to start off with 1000 munny. If you run out of munny you are knocked out of the game. The person who manages to aquire everyones munny, will be deemed ther winner." explained Luxord as he passed a card to each person until they all had an total of five cards. "So were pulling an all nighter huh?" asked Axel as he organized his hand. "That's the idea." said Luxord, as everyone began to examine their cards. "Lets start the pot with 50 munny." Everyone threw a couple chips into the center of the table, deciding to participate in this round. "I'll make the opening bet gentleman...And Larxene. I'll raise and put another 50 munny in the pot, and exchange two." Vexen placed two cards on the table. Luxord took those cards and gave the Academic two new ones, he also threw in another 50 munny in chips into the center of the table. "I'm going to exchange three." said Axel placing three cards in front of him. Luxord did the same as he did with Vexen, reimbursing him with three new cards. "I'll raise a 100 munny." mused Marluxia as he placed two cards onto the table. He smiled, content with his hand; "And you Larxene?" Luxord looked upon the sadist with curious eyes, Larxene just sneered as she put four cards onto the table. "Okay then..." After dealing with Larxene, Luxord began hid turn, exchanging only four cards. "Is everyone ready to show their hands?"

The group nodded, and Luxord gestured toward Vexen to be the first to reveal his hand. "Try and beat this cretins!" Vexen placed his hand on the table, showing everybody his cards; "A pair of Aces." Luxord turned toward Axel, nodded his head at him. "Awww, so sorry to disappoint you pops. Read em in weep! Two pair!" Axel had two pairs; a pair of threes and a pair of tens. Vexen glared at the Flurry, he didn't take losing lightly. "Oh wow, so lethal." said Marluxia sarcastically. "Say hello to a little something called...Oh I don't know...A better two pair!" Slamming his hand down onto the table, Marluxia's hand contained a pair of Queens, and a pair of tens. "How can I loose to someone with pink hair?" cryed Axel, grinding his teeth. "Easily..." Marluxia laughed as Luxord turned his gaze onto Larxene; "Well Larxene?" The Savage Nymph looked at the gambler, raising an eyebrow in curiosity; _Why is he looking at me like this? He's been giving me looks everytime I got here..._ "Sorry boys, Royal Flush." Larxene placed her hand down, smiling triumphantly at the group. "Ugh." Marluxia grunted and flipped his hair again; "Whatever..." "And I had nothing but a one pair, Larxene wins this round." "Haha!" The sadist raked in the chips to her side of the table as everyone (except Luxord) glared at her.

"Next game will be mine!" said Vexen confidently, as he handed Luxord his cards. "You wish." Marluxia didn't bother giving the gambler the cards, he just left them ontop of the table in front of him. He WAS the dealer, it was his job. "That was a hell of a hand Larxene. I'd better watch it from now on." mused Axel with an annoying grin. "The night's still young everyone. Don't let this win discourage you." said Luxord as he shuffled the cards, and began dealing them once again. He looked up at Larxene for the fifth time, who squinted her eyes in return. _What is his deal? What a creep..._ she thought. Larxene didn't really talk with Luxord, she usually spent all her time with Marluxia. She knew Vexen and Axel quite well, but Luxord was one of those people in the Organization who she wouldn't want to strike a conversation with, he just didn't seem interesting. Sure he was British, but that dosn't make him an intriguing person to talk too. He was similar to one of those kids at school, who hanged out in your group but you never knew their name. Larxene deicded not to blow Luxords odd looks out of proportion. _Maybe he's just an idiot._ she thought as she looked down apathetically at the cards dealt toward her. Oh boy, was she ready for a surprise.

------

**Notes:** I really enjoyed writing the poker scene with Axel, Vexen, Marluxia, and Larxene. I just thought it was fun how they were all together XD


	2. Chapter 2: Poker Night Pt2

**Chapter 2 **

**Poker Night Pt.2**

"Marluxia, what do you have?" "Nothing! I have NOTHING, okay!?!" Marluxia threw his cards down on the table, and took a big gulp of wine. It had been several hours since the game had started and already things were getting down to the wire. After several rounds Axel decided to break out the wine, everyone drank and played cards, but that dosn't mean they did it happily. "Larxene?" asked Luxord calmly, the gambler was already accostomed to the wailing of the Assasin. "Two pairs, Aces and Kings." she said with a devious smile. Luxord couldn't help but flash a toohy grin at the blonde; "Not this time, Full House." The sadist rolled her eyes as Luxord began collecting all the cards again. The Gambler of Fate moved the chips from the center onto his side of the table, content with his current position. Vexen had his face pressed against the surface of the table, passed out from too much booze. Axel leaned back in his chair, and took another sip of wine; "Ah! Now this is a vacation!" mused Axel, raising his glass to the occasion. Axel didn't have too many chips left; the big contenders of the game were Luxord and Larxene. Ever since the game had started it was either Luxord or Larxene who'd win the round. Sure, Axel, Marluxia, and Vexen would win occasionally, but not enough to really compete against the Nymph or the Gambler.

Vexen was the first one to loose all his chips, the Academic _thought_ he was a good card player, but...He was the first one who lost it all in the first couple of hours of the game. Marluxia and Axel weren't far behind, both of them teeming with red wine; "Deal the cards damnit!" yelled Marluxia while resting his chin on the plam of his hand, his arm propped up on the table. "I'm going, I'm going." said the gambler as he dealt the cards. Larxene and Luxord had been silently participating in a series of constant stare offs, seeing which one would break eye contact first. The Savage Nymph decided to play his little game, she was quite surprised at how determined and suave the Gambler of Fate was. It sparked the girl's interest... "I fold." Axel threw his cards onto the table while taking another gulp of wine. "I have nothing...again..." Axel's cards were accompanied by Marluxia's, the Assasin looked miserable, tired, and loaded up on alcohol. Graceful wouldn't be the word to describe the pink haired man at the moment.

"Larxene?" Once again Luxord stared into the females aqua eyes, the blonde only looked back at the British native with a smugly. _I'm not gonna lose this... _she thought to herself, as she layed the cards on the table without breaking her gaze. "Royal Flush." Luxord smiled back at her; "That's the seventh time this evening, luck must be on your side tonight Larxene." he said as he started to collect the cards again. "It's not luck, it's all in the flick of the wrist." she joked, smiling deviously at the gambler. _Hmmmm...Luxord is not to shabby, maybe he's not the bore I thought he was..._ Larxene picked up her cards again, examining her hand; the sadist was determined to win it all. She did NOT like losing unlike her fellow partner Marluxia. The Savage Nymph wasn't afraid of the gambler, he did not intimidate her, not one bit. Axel didn't bother looking at his cards, he just continued to drink his wine, grabbing another bottle off the table. (he brought several) Pouring more red liquid into a wine glass, Axel raised his goblet as if giving out a toast. "To today's winners!" he slurred, swallowing every droplet of wine in the glass. Larxene mereley smirked evily at the gambler, who just smiled back rather innocently. And with that the next round began...

---

The night had gone by like no tomarrow; Axel's body slumped in his chair, leaning against the knocked out Vexen. He snored loudly, as an empty wine glass toppled over on the table. On the other side of the table, Marluxia was sound asleep; his head resting on the hard surface of the table. Both of them had completley lost their chips, the only people left were Luxord and Larxene. Ever since the game came down to just the two of them, they've taken turns winning rounds. Things were not going anywhere if the two continued to play as they've been playing so far. Luxord dealt the cards again; Larxene picked them up, her mouth stretched into a smirk. She had rather enjoyed playing with the Gambler of Fate, for some reason she felt as if a surge of energy went through her everytime he turned his his gaze on her. The electric blonde was not at all tired, she was ready to play it all the way home. "How about we raise the stakes and end this night here and now?" Larxene cackled cruelly; "What? Are you too tired to go on? Your welcome to stop playing, just so long as you forfeit your chips to me." Luxord stroke his beard, thinking of this decision. "Well it looks like our fellow co-workers here are out for the count. I'm just trying to be considerate." Larxene laughed obnoxiously at Luxords comment; _Consideration? What is up with this guy!?_ "Yea right, that's a fat lie. Just admit it, your tired and you want to quit. All you have to do is give me your chips..."

"Are you afraid to take up the challenge?" asked Luxord cooly. Larxene raised an eyebrow, she was one who never rejected a challenge, no matter how risky it was. She had tons of confidence, nothing would be able kill the current of electricity buzzing inside her. "Hmph, well in that case. I accept." "That's a good girl..." Luxord mused, looking at his hand; Larxene just rolled her eyes as she began to organize her cards appropriately. "Winner take all." Luxord simply stated. Larxene's face scrunched up, as if she had eaten a shocktart; _Winner take all huh?_ she thought as she began to think about her move. Larxene knew that the odds were all up in the air, both Nobodies had an equal amount of wins under their belt. This round as well as the game could go to anyone. _I'm willing to take that chance... _Both pairs of eyes locked with one another, as Larxene put three cards on the table. _I can't lose, I won't loose... _Luxord smoothly took the cards and passed another three toward the sadist.

It was now Luxord's turn; looking at his hand he decided to exchange two cards. The match was now set as both of them continued to stare intsenly at at the other. "Ladies first." "No, this time YOU go first." said Larxene, she had a look of worry pasted on her face. "Oh? Not so confident anymore?" "Shut up!" snapped the sadist, her face twisting into a nasty sneer. "I just don't feel like going first, I've been going first all night. Don't you think that's fair? After all your the one who proposed this little challenge..." Luxord chuckled lightly; "Okay, I'll go first. Royal Flush." Larxene's expression suddenly became sad and miserable; "Ugh, all I have are these retarded sevens." The Nymph placed a pair of sevens onto the table. Luxord laughed, he had won tonights game of poker! The Gambler wasn't at all surprised, none of them had the same kind of experience he had. "Well it's been f-" "Four...Of these retarded sevens..." The sadist placed the rest of her cards on the table; four sevens and a two... Luxord's eyes widened at this shocking outcome; _I-I lost...? But that's impossible! _"Hahahaha! Better luck next time!" Larxene grabbed all the chips and added them to her pile. "Larxene, I must say I'm quite impressed with your card playing skills." said Luxord, with a warm smile. How could he get angry at such a pretty face? "Hah, well what can I say? I'm good at most things..."

Luxord walked from behind the curved poker table and went up to a stretching Larxene. It was already early in the morning, and she was so beat from winning everybodies munny. "Excuse me, Larxene?" he asked. "Yea?" she responded while stretching one of her arms. "I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to Destiny Islands tomorrow evening? Maybe...Have a dinner and go to a movie?" Larxene's eyes suddenly bulged from her sockets at this sudden invitation; _W-What the hell!?!?!?_ The question hit the electric blonde off guard, she stumbled backword, a little confused at what was happening. "L-Like a date?" she asked. "You could call it that..." said the British native, flashing her a dashing smile. Sure this evening had been fun, the sadist liked competing against the gambler but...DATING!?! Was that the reason why he was giving her those weird looks? This whole night has been blown out of proportion, she wasn't fliritng with that guy, that was just gross...Or was she? Larxene shook her head, this whole night suddenly became mind boggling. "U-Ummm...Sure..." Luxord's grin increased it's width upon hearing the Nymph's answer; "Well then I'll meet you on the beach tommarow at 7:00 PM sharp." Larxene nodded, she was to paralyzed to realized the extent of her actions; _Why the hell did you say yes?!?!? What's wrong with you!?!?_

"I really enjoyed tonights game..." Luxord took a hold of Larxene's hand, slowly peeling off her black glove. Holding her fingers, he leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. "Goodnight." Luxord stood up properly and gave the electric blonde one last eye-piercing stare before the cloud of darkness engufled him. Larxene just stood there, looking down at her peached color hand; her face turned a soft crimson. _W-What just happened?_ she thought, a feeling of pure shock surging throughout her body. This whole night had thrown her into a strange loop; was she flirting with Luxord? Did she like Luxord? _Hmmmm..._ Larxene first of all calmed herself down, she needed to handle this professionally. _It's normal...It's totally normal..._ The electric blonde never saw herself as relationship material, at least not until now. Larxene had never been in love before..._No! I'm not in love! Pssh that's lame, I haven't even gone out with him once..._ Even though Larxene didn't 'love' the man, she could see somewhat of a future with him. He was after all quite the gentleman...He didn't look too bad either.. _Okay...I'll go along with it for now...But it won't be so easy for him...I won't make it easy..._ Larxene decided to go on the date, however she would not act all gaga gogoo for the male. The sadist found those type of girls disgusting; "Now lets see..." Larxene would need to act like her normal self, she needed to act tough. She couldn't have it leaked out that she had _feelings_. How embarassing would that be? The electric blonde shook her head and looked down at her naked hand. "I'll play your little game again...And I'll _win_ again..." With those final words, a portal of darkness encircled the sadist, leaving the trio of passed out drunkards in the parlor.


	3. Chapter 3: Makeover

**Chapter 3 **

**Makeover**

Larxene paced around her room within The Castle That Never Was, she was anxious, she was paranoid, and most of all she was panicking. She told Marluxia to meet her up in her room at about 4:00 PM, it was already 5:00 PM! The Savage Nymph twiddled her fingers as she kept walking in a straight line, back and forth. _Where the hell could he be?! This is way more important than his goddamn flowers!_ With a gloved hand, Larxene slicked her hair back, trying to maintain her patience. Yesterday had been quite an interesting day for the sadist, however she was thrown a curve ball when Luxord asked her out on a date. She told herself she'd play the cool domineering female, but right now she was as jittery as a jelly bean. Larxene had NEVER been on a date before, she didn't know how one worked, she didn't know what to wear, she didn't know who to act... The girl was freaking out at her current situation, she had only TWO hours to get ready. What was she going to do?

She didn't understand why she even said yes to the gambler, why would she put herself in such an absurd position? Larxene never responded to kindness, why was she doing so now? Was she becoming soft? Has this 'vacation' screwed up her brain more than she thought it did? Despite the madness Larxene really wanted to make a good impression toward the Gambler of Fate, she didn't know why. That's what girls did on dates right? 'Impress'? It was confusing yet all clear at the same time! She needed help, she could NOT go through this alone; she needed Marluxia. The person she allowed herself to get close to was none other than The Graceful Assasin. Although it sounded corny, they were best friends; she would share everything with him and vise versa. They were together till the end! He was the only person she could trust in this world of dishonesty. She continued to pace wildly, trying to contain the overwhelming electricity mounting inside her. "Marluxia, out of all the days to NOT show up..." Suddenly a portal of rose petals spiraled within Larxene's room, revealing the pink haired man at last. "Marluxia! Where the fuck have you been!?!" screamed the sadist, her eyes dancing with anxiety.

"Whoa, can we adjust the attitude please?" he said, flipping his hair. A couple of rose petals forming from the action; "Sorry I'm late, I was finishing up planting a couple pots of roses back at Castle Oblivion. It took me longer than expected.." "This is more important! I need your help! NOW!" Marluxia raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the sadist; this frantic tone of voice did not suit her. "What is the matter with you? Your acting like an idiot." he said crossing his arms, his mouth formed a frown as he looked upon the shakened girl. "What do you mean, what's the matter with me!? I'm not the one who sh-" "Calm down." Marluxia's voice was stern now, he looked at Larxene with unmerciful eyes. "Now calmly explain why your acting like that bubble brained Keyblader? Is this a game of charades or something?" "Marluxia..." Larxene's voice lowered in volume, the girl just let all her frustration sink to the floor. "Last night...Luxord..." "Ugh, that game was so rigged." stated Marluxia rolling his eyes. "I bet he made it so that you would win, I could tell he was crushing on you. What a pervert..." Larxene's eyes widened at the Assasin's statement as she suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Larxene?" "I-Is it that obvious...?" she asked, looking down at the floor with conflicted eyes. "Eh?" Marluxia placed a finger on his chin, putting all the broken pieces together. "Wait, what's going on between you and Luxord?" he asked, kneeling down beside the sadist. "After I won the game...He...He..." "Yes, yes...He what?" hastily asked Marluxia, his eyes flickering with interest. "He asked me on a date!!!" she yelled. The pink haired man blinked his eyes; "He asked you out on a date?" "Yes! Okay!? He asked me out on the date!" Marluxia grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her up to her feet. "Do you like Luxord?" he stated bluntly. Larxene looked at him blankly; that's the question! She didn't know if she liked him or not..."I-I don't kn-" "Do you LIKE him?" asked Marluxia again, his voice was like a sharp arrow that just ran right through the girls chest. "Yes..." she said, looking down at the floor in shame. She did like him, she was interested, she was attracted...But that wasn't like her, she was a sadist! It was all about pain! There was no pain without pleasure...

"Well then you better get ready, because if you go out looking like THAT..." Marluxia shook his head, examining the Savage Nymph. Sure, the Organization cloak and the antennae hair did the trick _most_ of the time...But this was different...This was a D-A-T-E...She was in a completley different league now... Marluxia looked at a mounted clock on the wall; there was simply no time. "Litsen, I'm going to give you a crash course on 'dating'." Larxene looked at him with puzzled eyes; "O-Okay..." "Do not kiss him. This is a must, you must not kiss Luxord on this date. The first kiss is usually reserved for the second date, understand?" Larxene nodded her head, she had no choice but to litsen to the Assasin. "Be charming and graceful, do NOT torture animals and do NOT make fun of people or laugh obnoxiously." Larxene glared at the pink haired man; what was she supposed to do? Revamp her whole personality for just one lousy date? "Be in control. You must always be in control." _Well I could've told you that one..._ "And the most important rule of all...Is to be yourself."

"Be myself? What is this, Chicken Soup of the Emo Kid?" "I'm serious Larxene, if you like Luxord you have to charm him with one, your looks, two, your brains, and three, your personality." Marluxia counted the three with his fingers, pointing all three of them at the sadist. "How do you know all this stuff anyway?" she asked. "Since vacation started I've watched a lot of television latley. You actually can learn quite a few things after watching a couple episodes of General Hospital." Larxene rolled her eyes; she knew this stuff was stupid, not to mention embarassing...But she trusted Marluxia, even though she didn't really show it most of the time. he was really there for her... "Hey, Marluxia...I just wanna say t-" "You don't have too, I know how much it hurts to say that phrase." he said with a grin. Larxene smiled back, happy she had someone to help her through this ordeal. "Okay, now we have to get you to a hair salon, and then a clothing store...I'm sure we can find a nice dress for you to wear..." "WHAT!?!" Larxene stumbled backwords at Marluxia's last sentence. The Assasin looked at her with confused eyes; "Did I say something wrong?" "There is no way in hell I'm wearing a dress!" "Oh really? Would you like Luxord to see you wearing the same thing, with the _same_ hairstyle? He's going to think your a hobo!" "Fine let's go!"

Marluxia was totally fine with Larxene's date with Luxord, he didn't really care. He was after all the sadist's friend, it was his job to support her in her endeavors. Although Marluxia wasn't keen on the whole 'love' thing, he was still capable of showing compassion once and awhile. He just showed it to one person, and that was the Savage Nymph. To everyone else he just came off as cruel and cold; he didn't really care what others thought of him. The Assasin dosn't know why he acts so snobby around people, it was just his character. Besides that, the man was an expert on beauty; his whole life surrounds around the word 'beautiful'. He knew he'd be able to make Larxene as geaceful as a red rose, it'd be his toughest challenge yet! For you see, Larxene wasn't into the beauty scene, which was going to make the next two hours extremely difficult. "Okay lets go, we have no time to waste. When are you going to meet him, and where?" "On the beach at Destiny Islands, at 7:00 PM." "Move it or loose it!" Snapping his fingers a dark portal was opened in front of the pair. "Now let's go." Larxene nodded as the two ventured into the darkness. The sadist was a ittle hesitant at first, but she placed it all in the hands of Marluxia. _Hopefully I don't come out as a complete wreck..._


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanted

**Chapter 4 **

**Enchanted**

Luxord stood on the beach, gazing at the enchanting sunset before him. The Gambler had visited the chain of islands before, it was quite a beautiful place. He hoped having the date here would make things as romantic as possible, he wanted everything to be perfect tonight. The Gambler wasn't sure what compelled him to ask Larxene out; when he saw her yesterday evening she just...bewitched him completely! Although his feelings of attraction goes against the principles of a Nobody, he just couldn't help himself. Luxord didn't deny his feelings, after all what good will that do? The sun continued to lower, the sky becoming a brilliant crimson. What's more is that the Gambler hoped she would show up; he could tell she was caught off guard when he asked her yesterday. _Will she come? Did I set myself up for failure?_ he asked himself as he stroked his beard. Looking at his wrist, he examined the hands of his special 'Organization' watch, becoming a little paranoid at the fact it was already 6:50 PM.

The Gambler of Fate was dressed in a sort of stylish suit; he wore a fit charcoal jacket with a crisp white button up shirt. His pants were the same color as his jacket; nothing special was done with his hair. His silver earrings were also still intact. Luxord liked piercings, he thought they provided a 'fresh' new look on things. _I wonder if I over dressed..._ The Gambler wondered what Larxene would show up wearing, she could still have on her Organization cloak for crying out loud! In all honesty, the sadist did not look like the type to 'dress' up for an occasion. However, it didn't matter what she showed up in, Luxord was convinced she'd be beautiful all the same. _6:55..._ The Gambler could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead; what would happen if Larxene didn't show up? How embarassing would it be to be known as the person who asked the Savage Nymph out on a _date_? He'd be the laughing stock of the Organization! Marluxia would be extremely amused to hear that one...The British Native sighed; was it all hopeless? Was he taking two steps ahead when he should've just taken one?

The man began to pace back and forth; the soothing sounds of the incoming waves did nothing to calm the Gambler's nerves. _Who am I kidding? She's a sadist? She dosn't beleive in pleasure unless theirs pain mixed into the equation..._ Luxord's thoughts took a turn for the worse as he began to nervously scratch his beard. _She's probably telling everybody at the Organization right now...I'm done for..._ The British Native ran his hand through his short trimmed hair; he couldn't stand being humiliated...He was after all the cool, practical one of the Organization... _Forget it, I'm just going to leave..._ Luxord decided to dismiss his feelings for Larxene, he knew it was never going to happen! What was he thinking!? Larxene was a loose cannon, there was no way he would be able to tame her... She is one of those powerful single types, who don't desire a relationship with anyone... "Hey..." A familiar female voice made the Gambler's ears perk up. Looking across the white sand he saw an image that completely took his breath away...

---

Marluxia had to work hard and fast if he was going to transform the sadist into something of a beauty before 7:00 PM. The Assasin rushed the Nymph into the best hair salon Twilight Town could offer. It took a about an hour to get her hair done, which was just pure HELL for the sadist. The way those chemicals, hot wax, hair curlers, and sisscors assulted her hair was just so annoying! She wanted to blow that place up to smitheriens as they yanked away at her electric mullet, however Marluxia was there to stop her from doing so. She was then dragged to Traverse Town for some new threads; everything that Marluxia picked contained either the color pink, or light pink. Larxene demanded to wear a dress that did not have ANY pink in it. And so the Assasin had to bulldoze through about a dozen racks before he was able to find a dress that the Nymph actually approved. With a half an hour left to spare before the date started, Marluxia hired a bunch of people to doll up the girls face. Larxene felt like screaming as the eyelash curler almost bashed her pupil in. She hated makeup, she hated hair, and most of all she hated dresses... She wouldn't of have asked the Graceful Assasin for help if she knew getting a makeover was so painfully irritating...After looking into a mirror, Larxene came to the conclusion that she was doomed.

"L-Larxene...You look stunning..." Luxord's eyes sparkled at the sadist's revamped apperance. It was something right out of a Cinderella story...Larxene's electric blonde hair flowed all the way down to her mid-back. After all that's what extentions were for, right? Her hair was no longer slicked straight back, but fluffy and a bit wavy. And for the first time the Nymph actually had bangs! They were curled and parted to the right, lightly covering one of her aqua eyes. The only problem was her two strands of ateenae hair, that just wouldn't stay in place! So they stuck out as they normally did. Marluxia didn't think they looked THAT bad; besides, it gave her a little personality. Her face looked a bit pale, her cheeks blossoming into soft roses. Red lipstick was dabbed onto the Nymph's lips, however not too much; Larxene did NOT want to portray herself as a [itotal[/i slut. Eyelashes were curled, eyeliner was worn with eyeshadow to top it all off. Now for the dress; Larxene' wore a tight sleevless kimono styled dress that went down to her ankles. The right side of the kimono dress had a picture of a gold dragon rearing it's head back, it's long shiny tail trailing down the fabric of the dress. The sadist's feet was slipped into red high heels, which annoyed the hell out of the girl. Why did she need to wear high heels? If she was attacked their was no way she'd be able to leap into action with these torture devices strapped around her feet. To tie the knot on Larxene's new apperance, a red rose was pinned to her blonde hair, giving her an overall porcelain look.

"Thanks..." she said, clearly not happy with her makeover. She looked uncomfortable as well as embarased to be out in such a costume. Luxord noticed her sour attitude and began laughing at the sadist. "What!? Not good enough for you!?" she snapped at him; _He has the nerve to laugh...Ugh! I'm gonna kill Marluxia when this is all over!_ "Well you obviously didn't dress yourself..I assume it was Marluxia?" asked the Gambler, looking up at the rose pinned to her hair. It was so obvious that the Assasin had helped her, Luxord knew the Savage Nymph wasn't capable of dressing up so extravagantly..."What? Are you saying I have no style?!" Larxene twisted all of Luxord's compliments into something completley negative. She just wasn't in the mood to deal with snide remarks, she was humiliated enough as it is. "I think you look beautiful..." Luxord then took Larxene's hand and began to lead her across the sandy beach. "Hands off Romeo!" The sadist pulled her hand away from him, a slight blush tinting through her makeup. "First of all, don't think I'm going to be all lovey dovey with you. And second..." _Control...You must always be in control... _Marluxia's words echoed through the Nymph's mind. "...I call the shots okay?" Luxord merely chuckled; "Well you did win last nights game of Poker. It sounds fair enough..." "Good." she said as she began to continue walking across the white sand; her face twisted up into a snobby expression. "I did have reservations for a resteraunt...I don't know if you want to go though...After all your the boss." mused Luxord with a devious smile.

Larxene whisked around and shot a glare at the Gambler; she didn't really know much about Destiny Islands. Opposed to Luxord, who made sure he knew every resteraunt on the mainland, picking out the best one to dine at. Larxene came to this date totally unprepared, she had no choice but to let Luxord take charge. "Hmph. Fine. We can go to your little resteraunt; the food better be good though..." she said with a sneer as she continued to walk toward the mainland streets. Luxord stroked his beard, his eyes sparkled with interest; _Larxene, you sure know how to make a date all about the other person..._ he joked as he trailed behind the Nymph slowly. He needed to woo her a bit before making any moves on the girl; Larxene was like a delicate pillbug. If you harass it, it will only curl up in a ball and shield you away. But if your kind to it, the pillbug will expose itself to you. Luxord needed to take his time with the sadist, after all he had a feeling that tonight was going to be quite enjoyable.

---

"A reservation for two, please." Larxene crossed her arms in a moody fashion, irritated by this whole 'date'. She should have NEVER said yes to the Gambler; was she even in her right mind when she answered him? _It was late...But I didn't have any wine..._ NO, she was completley sober when she said yes to Luxord. Damn it all! The sadist felt like a clown, dressed up in flashy clothes and petty makeup. Larxene didn't realize that she actually looked quite attractive; she was blinded by her pride. She was basically mocking everything she beleived in by going on this date. Luxord dealt with the hostess, while the sadist just stood beside him, rolling her eyes at the man's properness. "Name?" she asked, looking down at a memo pad. "Luxord." Scrolling down the yellow pages, the hostess found his name and crossed it off the list with her pen. "Right this way please." The hostess took two menus and began leading the pair to their table. "Come along...[idarling[/i.." Larxene almost tripped at at the word 'darling', what was she? His wife _What a pig..._ The two sat down at a table for two, while the hostess layed out their menu's. "Someone will be right with you."

The resteraunt was actually quite extravagant; it was a cozy Italian place located near the beach. Ivy decorated the various pillars stationed around the resteraunt, along with other kinds of plants. The whole place resembled a vineyard, actually; _It's not too bad... _The oak tables were polished, and lit up at by a single white candle. It held a very romantic atmosphere; couples were dining all over the room. "What do you think? Good enough for you yet?" "Pssh, don't get your hopes up." stated Larxene as she opened the menu, scanning the various dishes the resteraunt offered. "You must give Marluxia my thanks. I lovd the way you look tonight, very classy..." "Go and tell him that yourself." she spouted back, as she continued to look at the list of entrees. The Gambler chuckled as he opened his own menu; "Hey guys! I'm Tidus and I'll be your server today." Larxene raised an eyebrow at the dirty blonde teenager; _He looks somewhat familiar..._ "Would you like to start off with something to drink?" "Yea, I'd like-" "Two glasses of red wine please." Luxord cut off the Nymph, who only gritted her teeth in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? I don't want red wine!" she snapped. "Well I assumed that's what you wanted." replied the gambler simply.

Tidus tried to mind his own buisness as he whipped out his white notepad. _Sheesh, I regret getting this job..._ he thought as he awaited for the pair to finish arguing. "Well try not to _assume_ next time! I'll have a glass of red wine!" she said to the waiter, shooting of sparks off annoyance at the British Native. "That's what I ordered." he mused with a toothy grin; "Ummmm...I'll be right back with your wine..." stated Tidus as he walked away from the table. _Man, can you say divorce?_ he thought as he pushed open the double doors into the steaming kitchen. "Why are you being such an asshole?" she asked loudly, looking back down at her menu. "I'm not, I just being logical." he replied. _Ugh! He's soo pompus..._ The sadist rested her eyes on a dish that said 'Lobster Ravioli'. _That sounds good..._ "Any idea on what your going to order?" he asked. "Well if you _must_ know...I'm going to order the lobster ravioli..." "That's sounds exquisite...I think I'll have the same.." Luxord looked into the Nymph's aqua eyes; it was like examining a diamond through a telescope. Larxene's cheeks flushed as she raised her menu to cover her face; _Larx, you gotta stop. Don't give him any signals..._ Larxene tried to litsen to the voices inside her head, but it was difficult. The Gambler of Fate was just...just...So charming...

Tidus returned with a bottle of red wine, along with two empty wine goblets; "Here's your wine." he said, filling up both glasses. "Are you guys ready to order?" "Yes, we'll have the lobster ravioli for the both of us..." stated Luxord, handing the dirty blonde his menu. "Would that be all?" The Gambler looked toward Larxene, who just continued to hide her face deeper into the menu. "Yes, that will be all chap." Tidus nodded and turned to Larxene, her face pressed against the plastic covering of the menu. "Um, Miss?" "Larxene?" The electric blonde suddenly raised her head, hoping her blush faded away by now. "Yea, what?" "Your menu?" "Oh!" The sadist handed Tidus the menu, who only rolled his eyes as he walked away. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable Larxene..." The Savage Nymph rolled her eyes; "I don't get uncomfortable..." she said, trying to look away from Luxord's diamond gaze. "Ah, well that's good to hear." This must be the most akward position the sadist has ever been in. However, Larxene was not having a bad time; she was just trying to cover up her anxeity. _Maybe it was a good thing I said yes...I must be making such a fool of myself..._ "You really are beautiful tonight, I can't stress that enough..." The electric blonde blushed and turned away, trying to maintain her composure. _Stop acting like your helpless one! _"Yea...Thanks...I guess..." Luxord just smiled as he raised up his glass of wine. "To us." Larxene had a puzzled expression on her face, hesitating to go along with this _polite_ action. _Aw hell..._ The sadist cracked a grin; raising her wine glass, she tapping it against Luxords. "...To us.."


	5. Chapter 5: A Night To Remember

**Chapter 5 **

**A Night To Remember**

"The festival was quite colorful, at the end of the night they had a fireworks show above the Imperial Palace. Land of the Dragons really is a marvelous place." explained Luxord, taking a sip from his wine. Larxene had finally decided to open up to the Gambler; sure she acted like a bitch in the beginning of the date...But now she was willing to litsen and get to know the man before her. It turned out she was actually having a lot of fun! She never thought that Luxord would actually be _interesting_ to talk to, it blew the sadist's mind away! "Sure sounds charming." she said. "Would you like to go there sometime? They have beautiful snow capped mountains. The scenery is just delightful." "Why I'd love to go." Larxene raised her glass and took another sip of her wine. The Nymph was content with herself, despite the fact she was acting completely out of character. If anybody from the Organization finds her here, she'd be humiliated beyond beleif. But she doubted that would happen; who would come to Destiny islands to have a late dinner anyway? She was totally safe...

"We could go there next week if you like..." "That sounds good to me." she replied. Luxord was in control of the conversation, but the sadist didn't care; Marluxia's voice slowly vanished as she indulged herself in the evening. It was at that moment Tidus crossed the candelit room toward their table; he set up a stool, placing a silver tray of food ontop of it. "Okay, your order is ready." Tidus began unloading the two steaming dishes; he palced one plate in front of Luxord, and then the other in front of Larxene. Folding up the stool, Tidus bowed to the pair respectfully; "Enjoy!" The sadist just looked down at her food, her eye began to twitch at the tangled pile of spaghetti before her. "What the hell is this?" Tidus, who had already began walking away stopped in his tracks at Larxene's voice. The dirty blonde haired boy turned around, giving the woman a puzzled expression. "Umm...It's your order?" "I did NOT ask for spaghetti!" Tidus looked around, guests began to look oddly at the scene; _Oh, your kidding me... _"I specifically asked for lobster ravioli! Are you freakin deaf!?" If there is one thing Larxene hated most in life, it was bad food service.

"Ummmm...I'm sorry, let me take that back to the kitchen..." Tidus felt a drop of sweat slip down his forehead. He felt embarassed as he took the Nymph's plate of spaghetti; "What a hag..." he muttered while walking back to the kitchen. "Excuse me, boy." Tidus closed his eyes, trying to maintain his patience; he had just about enough of this couple. "Yes, sir?" Luxord stood from his seat and calmly walked toward the boy; "Did you just call my date a 'hag'?" Tidus' eye widened, he looked down at the plate of spaghetti; _Oh crap..._ "First off all you gave her the wrong order, and then you insult her? I don't think spaghetti came with a side order of discourtesy." Tidus couldn't really say anything; according to his manager the customer was ALWAYS right. If he argued with the man any longer he would certainly loose his job. "I-I'm sorry..." Larxene just blinked as she looked at Luxord handle the situation. So suave, so smooth, so classy... _Why is he defending me? I could've handled the brat myself..._ However Larxene didn't hear Tidus' insult, so he would've gotten away with it it if it weren't for Luxord's sharp hearing. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to your manager." Tidus stumbled backwords; a look of utter shock plastered on his face.

"No! Please sir, I'm really sorry! It just slipped out!" Tidus pleaded for mercy; if he got fired it would be the third job he had this summer. He needed to keep working at the resteraunt, or he would be in big trouble with his parents. They were the ones who forced him to take a job in the first place. For some reason they believe that it's way more productive than playing Blitz Ball all day. "I'm waiting." stated Luxord, calmly looking at his watch. Larxene just continued to stare at the Gambler of Fate, despite Tidus' constant whining and begging; _Why is he dealing with this? It's my buisness, not his..._ How much exactly did the Gambler actually like her? Was she that entrancing? If it was Larxene, the kid would have been dead by now, but Luxord...He deals with such problems with taste... It kind of embarassed the Nymph, especially since she's so violent all the time. It was actually nice, to have someone do the fighting for you...So to speak...Larxene would always defend herself, never the other way around. For once the sadist didn't have to break out her kunai knives. She couldn't help but smile at Number 10; _He's really something..._

---

"I apologize for what happened at dinner." Luxord walked with Larxene across the dark beach; midnight had already reached the humble world of Destiny Islands. The night was going by exactly as planned, the Gambler believed that the Savage Nymph was coming around. She was much more pleasant now than when the date started; Luxord was quite impressed with the sadist's sudden change of heart. He did not see anymore malice in her, well not as much as he did before anyway. _Hopefully this is a permanent change._ he thought with chuckle. Although dinner had been a little rough, things have calmed down from there. The waiter was fired, which was a good start. Then the two went to take a stroll around Destiny Islands, it was much more beautiful at night. "That's okay, I'm used to that kind of stuff anyway." she said with a cackle. "You know me, I'm the witch Larxene!" Luxord smiled at the electric blonde's gusto, he was glad it didn't effect her evening too much. "Don't you think the full moon is beautiful?" Larxene looked up at the silver painted moon, the sadist never really payed attention to nature, that is until now. It was Luxord who opened her eyes to the wonders of Mother Nature; "Yea, it's pretty."

A light wispy breeze flowed through the pair as they continued to walk along the beach. The waves have become much more silent, slowly hitting the shore with a soft patter. The sounds of ruslting trees echoed inside the sadist's ears, it just felt so magical. _Why didn't I realize how beautiful this all was before?_ Larxene had always been someone who thought pain was the only beautiful thing in life. Pain gave her pleasure...But it wasn't that way anymore...Did that mean she was still a sadist? Larxene didn't want to be a new person, she liked herself the way she was...But she liked this other Larxene...The one that was present in front of Luxord..._I like Luxord...I like him a lot...But..._ The Savage Nymph didn't want to loose her other self in the process, if she continued to see the Gambler. _What is more important to me?_ The pair had walked onto a small island that only had one palm tree planted into it. The tree's shape was strange, it's stump grew horizontally, turning the tree bark into a sort of a bench. Luxord jumped upon the bark of the tree, grabing something yellow from it's leaves.

"Here." "What is that?" Larxene looked down at the fruit, it was yellow and star shaped, with a single leaf growing out from the top. "It's called a Papou Fruit. The people on this island believe that if you split the fruit with someone you care about, your destinies will be intertwined forever." Larxene lightly blushed as she looked up from the fruit, directly into Luxord's diamond eyes. Suddenly Marluxia's voice began screaming inside the sadist's head; _Don't kiss him on the first date! Do NOT!_ The Gambler moved in, but the struggling Larxene, stepped out of the way, turning her back on Number 10. "What's the matter...?" Larxene suddenly began laughing, her sharp voice cutting through the night air like butter. "Like I said earlier today, don't think I'll make it so easy for you..." Luxord's expression softened, he smiled at her; she was a tough one... "I respect that..." Larxene couldn't surrender herself to the Gambler so quickly, it just didn't bode well with her morales.. "However...If you keep it up I might actually consider giving you a kiss..."

"Well then, I'll just have to keep up the good work." Larxene smiled as she turned around, amused by Luxord's patience. She was happy that the Gambler wasn't some pervert like Axel; now THAT was disgusting. Luxord was a perfect gentlemen, and would always put the lady first in a relationship. In reality, he was the perfect man; he isn't selfish, he isn't idiotic, and he isn't full of himself. Larxene learned this first hand from tonight's date; _Maybe...He has earned it...After all he must have had a hard time dealing with me..._ "Let's split it." Luxord tiltled his head; "Hm?" "The Papou Fruit, you did say that if two people split it, their destinies become intertwined forever..." Larxene turned toward the Gambler, holding the delicate fruit in both hands. "How about it?" "Are you sure about that? Won't you get tired of seeing me?" he asked, his lips curling into a smile. "Not if you keep me interested..." Larxene ran her hand up Luxord's shoulder, reaching onto the back of his tender neck. Pushing his head foreward, the sadist planted her lips onto the Gambler's. In her other hand was the Papou Fruit, which was soon accompanied by Luxord's soft grip. With ease the fruit broke in half, each Nobody wielding a piece. The Papou Fruit's juice spilled onto the white sand, as the two continued to kiss under the sparkling sea of stars.

---

"What happened? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Marluxia sat down onto Larxene's bed, he had been waiting all day for the sadist's return. The Assasin was eager to find out what _exactly_ happened on their date. He was so excited that he wasn't even able to garden correctly; he just got all jittery everytime the thought of Larxene dating crossed his mind. The Savage Nymph sat in her very own lounge chair, nestling the rose that was pinned to her hair. The girl was still all dressed up; her face had a dreamy expression painted across it. The night had been so fufilling; after sharing a mystical kiss under the midnight sky, Luxord and Larxene went back to The Castle That Never Was. Leaving the Nymph at her room, Luxord expressed his enjoyment of the evening, then bid Larxene goodnight and retired to his chambers. It was like right out of a fairytale book... "Larxene?" "Huh?" The electric blonde perked up her head, looking into the face of her pink haired friend. "Well what happened?"

Larxene smiled, looking down at her red rose; she caressed it's petals softly as she went over the course of the date with Marluxia. "Well, we went and had dinner...After that we explored the islands a bit...Then we took a leisurely walk on the beach..." The Graceful Assasin raised an eyebrow; something about the sadist had changed. It was like she under some kind of spell...It suddenly dawned on him what had happened. "You kissed him didn't you?" "What? No!" Suddenly Larxene's old spark came alive, as the Nymph sat up in her chair angrily. "I followed everything you said..." "Then why did you have such a weird look before?" "What weird look?" Marluxia rolled his eyes; he knew the electric blonde was denying it. "Your lying." "No! I am not!" snapped the sadist as she got up from her lounge chair. She walked across her room to a mirror that hung on the wall; Larxene flipped her hair and checked her herself out in the reflecting glass. _I really don't look to bad... _"Okay who are you?" asked Marluxia, a little weirded out at the fact Larxene was...Oh, I don't know...Checking herself OUT! "What? Can't I flip my hair once in awhile too?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know what Luxord did with you, but I don't like it." said Marluxia in an annoyed tone. "What are you talking about? Nothing's changed." "That's what you think..." Marluxia layed back on the sadist's bed, he sighed and shook his head.."It's the curse of love." "I don't love him!" she barked. "I like him, but I don't _love_ him. I'm not THAT sugary..." "Your getting there..." he said with a cough. Larxene rolled her eyes; she didn't care if Marluxia thought she was becoming soft. In her mind she knew she was the same Larxene; she just happened to stumble upon someone interesting. Was that a crime? "Whatever, I'm going to go to bed." Marluxia looked at her strangely, but his expression then turned into one of amusement. "Oh Larxene...So when is the second date?" he asked. "We haven't planned it, but we might go to Land of the Dragons next week..." "Land of the Dragons? What the hell is over there?" asked a surprised Assasin. "I don't know, but I heard it's beautiful..." Marluxia shuddered while getting up from the sadist's bed. "Okay,I'll leave you to sleep then. Tomorrow, were still on to see a movie?" "Yea, sure." "Okay, see you tomorrow!" Marluxia was then encased in a whirlwind of rose petals, vanishing from Number Twelve's room. He couldn't help but laugh later on, on how much the night has effected Larxene. However there wasn't really much he could do about it, is there? Marluxia just hoped Larxene wouldn't become another Namine, all sweet and quiet like. It just made him sick.

Larxene walked into her bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror one last time before washing off all her makeup. She changed out of her dress and shoes, and into a pair of Organization emblem styled pajama pants, with a wwhite tanktop. She felt a little piece of the night vanish as she changed back into her regular clothes. She took off her extentions and ruffled her hair, slicking back as she normally did. Larxene was once again The Savage Nymph of Organization XIII. She couldn't help but smile was she checked herself in the mirror one last time, stripped bare of all the fancy makup, hair, and clothes. Nothing had changed, nothing has changed at all! Larxene was still capable of being cruel and sadistic, however she had grown up a little from being that person who thought she knew everything. She wasn't that simple minded fool from before, Larxene had growed quite a bit today. Although she wasn't completley in love with the Gambler of Fate, she was sure things would end up that way. The sadist was happy with her new self, even though marluxia might not angry. Larxene was extremely satisfied this evening; turning off the lights the Nymph tucked herself into bed. She clutched her pillow as she looked up at the pitch black ceiling. She smiled, because beyond that ceiling was an ocean of stars, and under that ocean of stars, were two souls expressing their affection for one another.

**THE END**

-------------------------  
**Notes**

Whoa, nelly! Another fanfic finnished! I hope you liked it Kiri, I thought this fanfic suited the pairing perfectly. I decided to make the date classy, because Luxord seemes like a suave, classy, gentlemen (from England) and I made him act like such. I thought I did well portraying him actually, Larxene on the other hand was a little harder. By the end of the fanfic I didn't want to make her look like some silly girl, however I did my best to have her maintain some of her sadist qualities. However this date effected her a lot, by herself she is enchanted by Luxord, however when in the company of others like Marluxia, she becomes snappy and angry. But I made her a little soft with Marluxia because, well he is her best friend. I tried to make this fanfic more on the humerous side (unlike Mirage Symphony), like the beginning with the poker game and the whole Tidus bit at dinner. I wanted to make Larxene a difficult date, however her feelings toward the end couldn't keep up a front anymore, so she just opened herself up to Luxord. I hoped this fanfic is somewhat realistic, unlike Demyx and Zexion, I made this story a little more adult themed. I mean, this is something you'd probably see on Sex In The City or something. I tryed to make Larxene into a devonair type, interested, womanly, seductive...I tryed to portray those qualities towards the end when Luxord and Larxene are walking on the beach. Larxene is not in love with Luxord, however she might get there if he tries hard enough. The end of the fanfic shows Larxene, enjoying where her relationship with Luxord is headed. She has high hopes to actually fall in love with him one day. So yea, enough of this rant! XP Lot's of love Kiri! Hope you enjoyed[/SIZE


End file.
